Omg Girlz Wiki
INTRODUCTING THE OMG GIRLZ!!! The Omg Girlz consists of three girls Zonnique aka Star 15, Breaunna aka Babydoll 16, and Bahja aka Beauty 15. The orginal members were Lourdes which is Bahja's sister.Zonnique,Bahja,and Reginae.After the first single Aint Nobody Thinkin Bout You Reginae left the Omg Girlz beacause of her grades in school.The line up consisted of Zonnique,Lourdes,and Bahja. The group continued after the breakup of Reginae and released Haterz ft. New Boyz. They performed on Good Morning Atlanta with this hit making them known to the ATL area.They were sighted on Tameka Cottle and Antonia Carter's show ,Tiny and Toya.They made a song called Pretty Girl Bag ft.Ariel one of the groups friend as well as Ben j from the New Boyz sister. The song was the remix off of Soulja Boy's Pretty Boy Swag.Lourdes(a.k.a. LoLo) was mainly the groups rapper as she was talented in this part of music. She however split with this group because she was young. After LoLo left she joined Reginae to form a group called NaeNae and LoLo in the process. Omg Girlz were a duo until Babydoll came along. While they were a duo they made a snippet named So Official. NEW MEMBER, NEW SONGS, NEW SWAGG!!! ﻿ The Omg Girl'sz bodyguard told them about his niece Breaunna and they listened to her talent and made her apart of the Omg Girlz. From there on the Omg Girlz got there new colorful swagg. Bahja dyed her hair blonde and pink but now has it all pink, Breaunna dyed her hair redish brownish but now ruby purple, and Zonnique has an aqua green color. Zonnique always wanted to die her hair aqua green.They were now knowned to be Officially Miss Guided Girlz still Omg Girlz. They released their best single Gucci This Gucci That.They performed this song at many venues and became quite popular amongst pre-teen and teenagers. Breaunna aka Babydoll brought new swagg to this group that was needed. Now The Omg Girlz have a bright future ahead of them that they do not know whats coming. They are currently working on an album and a video for Gucci This Gucci that. SONGS!!! The first Omg Girlz song was Aint Nobody Thinking Bout You The second is Haterz ft. New Boyz The third is Pretty Girl Bag ft Ariel The fourth is So official Duet (Only Beauty and Star) The fifth is Gucci this Gucci that The sixth is Money dance (not released only performed on tour) The seventh is Fresh (not released performed on tour) AND MORE COMMING SOON!! TOO GROWN UP? Most people that listen to the omg girlz and know who they are might think some of their photo shoots are too grown with big earrings, high heels, and other stuff. The Omg Girlz do this for buisness reasons only. The Omg Girlz are teens so they dress and die their hair not what a young child refering to 7-11. The group more caters to the 12-17 pre-teens and teenagers. Other than their photoshoots they dress like normal young ladies in skinny jeans, sneakers,shorts and anything else I would dress in being 13 years old. THE SCREAM TOUR!!! The Omg Girlz are currently on tour called the scream tour which consists of Mindless Behavior, Diggy simmons,Issa and Jacob Lattimore. Check Ticket master or www.screamtour.com to see tour dates and buy your ticket today. The Omg Girlz perfomed in Savannah, Georgia on the scream tour in a corset to match their hair and a tutu with skinny jeans. They are featured in their tour mates video Jacob Lattimore like em all remix ft.Issa. The Omg Girlz have multiple personalites that light up the stage . Please vist the Omg girlz twitter @TheRealOmgGirlz and the personal account Star_OMG, Babydoll_OMG_,and Beauty_OMG to get latest info on the Scream tour. The Scream Tour ended in November. RUMORS?RUMORS?RUMORS? The Omg Girlz are said to be dating some boys Mindless Behavior. Is it true they have a song together and they have pictures together? Beauty was seen with Prodigy . The Omg Girls says they are just friends. They say they want to be age appropriate and enjoy their young beautiful future.The boys of the scream tour are dissing Beauty because they say she is not pretty and her eyes are ugly and swagg is horrible. Bahja aka Beauty is pretty but everyone has days when they look off. OMG GIRLZ THEN AND NOW Zonnique,Bahja,Breaunna,Lourdes and Reginae will alwayz be The Omg Girlz no matter who left or not. They still hangout with each other because they know each other since birth except Breaunna but they still hangout. #Money team . Please search youtube and see their pics and songs youll fall in love with . OMG ON ERRYTHANG!!! OFFICIALLY MISS GUIDED GIRLZ!!! ZONNIQUE PULLINS,BRE'AUNNA AKA BABYDOLL,AND BAHJA RODRIGUEZ!!! Category:Browse